


to think that we could stay the same

by azumarheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pepper dealing with Tony's death and grief, Post-Canon Fix-It, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/azumarheart
Summary: When Tony dies, Pepper spends a lot of time trying to keep herself, her daughter, and her business together.In the grieving process, she connects with her family a mismatched people, tied together from their love and connection of Tony. Of what he'd left them.He had left a legacy.





	to think that we could stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> We never got to see the aftermath of the battle and Pepper telling Morgan that her dad was dead. I had to write it. I actually cried writing it.
> 
> Title from "Two Slow Dancers" by Mitski. 
> 
> If you liked, please leave a comment!

When Tony dies, Pepper can’t manage to keep herself together. She usually prides herself on being able to keep her emotions in check. But she lets herself cry on the battlefield, as the love of her life loses the light from his eyes. As he finally, finally rests.   
  
She cries and wails and it’s a sorrowful broken cry. She can hear the Avengers around her, falling to their knees and choking out tears. The sound doesn’t compare to the way she’s heaving out cries. Expect maybe Peter’s high pitched whimpers and Rhodey’s deep, hollow sobs.   
  
The cleanup passes in a blur and she doesn’t remember half of what happened. It’s like she blinks and finds herself coming to in the secondary Avengers complex. The building is miles away from the main complex, mainly used for diplomatic meetings, dorms for superheroes passing through, and general storage. Rhodes sits next to her, a silent sentry, as he pulls supplies out of small kit next to him.   
  
The metal blanket wrapped around her crinkles as she comes out of her state of shock. Rhodey starts to clean her face with wet wipes, and each time he pulls away, she sees them turn a darker brown from the dust. He’s so gentle in the way he holds her hands, and wipes those down too.   
  
Pepper’s hands shake, but she reaches out for a wipe as well, and does the same to Rhodey. It’s a quiet, peaceful, and intimate moment between friends. When they’re cleaned up, Pepper laces their fingers together, and leans against him heavily. He rubs his finger against the wedding band on her ring finger, and she can hear him swallow. It’s a choked, brutal sound.  
  
“I went with him the day he picked that ring out. He spent hours going through stores to find the perfect one. Probably blew off some important meetings you needed him at, but you know how he was. Couldn’t stop till he finished what he started.”  
  
Rhodey is talking about Tony in the past tense. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. The tears pour, and they grip each other tighter, desperate to fill the feeling of loss inside.   
  
They sit there until someone wanders into the hallway they’re sitting in. Pepper vaguely hears the conversation between Rhodey and them, but tunes back in when he starts to pull her up.   
  
“Clint’s gonna give us a ride to your house before he heads to his family. Make sure Happy and Morgan are okay,” Rhodey says softly. Pepper’s knees almost give out.  
  
How is she going to explain this to Morgan? How is she going to walk in and be strong enough for her baby girl? She’s so incredibly smart and intuitive for her age, she’s going to understand the harsh reality. That her Daddy won’t be coming home. It’s going to wreck her. It’s already wrecked Pepper.  
  
Rhodey must see the distress on her face, because he sighs and drags her into a hug.   
  
“I’m gonna be right there with you Pepper. None of this is going to be easy, but you’re not doing it alone.”  
  
The words mean a lot, and she holds onto her friend for a long while before pulling away and wiping her tears. She nods, and turns to Clint.   
  
There’s obvious excitement in the twitching of his fingers. To see his family whole again must be a dream for him. But she also sees the pained look in his eyes.  
  
She reminds herself that she’s not the only one who lost somebody. While Natasha and Clint’s relationship wasn’t romantic, it was a deeply rooted, loving bond. Platonic soulmates, her mind supplies, thinking of no other way to describe the intensity of it. Pepper moves instinctively to give Clint a hug as well, and she can feel that desperate sadness in the way he holds her back.   
  
All of the Avengers lost Tony and Natasha. But Clint, Pepper, and Rhodey were probably the ones to be the most affected.   
  
——  
  
Pepper almost has a panic attack when they pull up to the lake house. Her head is gently pushed between her knees when her breathing picks up, and she’s forced to calm down. When she finally raises her head, Rhodey is looking at her with resolve.  
  
“No use putting this off. It’s going to hurt, but I’m right here,” Rhodey says, strength in his tone.  
  
Clint leaves with a solemn wave, and Pepper forces her body to move towards the house.   
  
When she opens the front door, she’s greeted with silence. When Rhodey closes the door behind her, a quiet gasp is heard from across the house.  
  
“Mommy! Daddy! You’re home!” Morgan cries out cheerfully, her small feet pattering against the floor. She runs into the room, closely followed by Happy, who looks eager to hear what happened. Morgan stops a few feet from Pepper, and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She leans to try and peek around Pepper and Rhodey, then looks up at her mom.  
  
“Mommy? Where’s daddy? Why do you look so sad?” Morgan asks nervously. Happy‘s hand raises to his mouth in horror, and he looks like he’s going to throw up. Pepper drops to her knees and grabs Morgan’s small hands in her own.  
  
“Morgan baby. I’m so so sorry. I’m sorry. Daddy isn’t coming home.”   
  
It’s all she can get out before tears blur her vision and start to roll down her face. Morgan looks alarmed and confused, before her eyes well up too.   
  
“W-what? What do you mean Mommy? He said he’d be right back, he said he’d be home to tuck me in tonight. Mommy where is he?!” Morgan says, voice growing hysterical with every word. In Pepper’s peripheral, she sees Rhodey lead a distraught and crying Happy into the living room. She braces herself for what comes next.  
  
“My sweet Morgan. I’m sorry. Daddy passed away. He fought the bad guys and he won. He helped bring everybody back, he saved the world. But he’s gone now. And I’m so sorry.”   
  
Pepper doesn’t get to say more before Morgan lets out a hysterical wail, and throws herself at her mother, devastated. Pepper wraps her in her arms, adjusting to sit with Morgan in her lap.   
  
She rocks her crying baby, and weeps quietly along with her. It’s so painful she feels like her soul is ripping apart. There are tiny fists gripping her skin tightly, nails pressing in, and hot tears wailed into her neck. She silently begs for the universe to bring Tony back.   
  
But he’s gone.  
  
——  
  
That night is awful. Morgan cries herself sick, and into exhaustion. She begs for her Daddy and the way Pepper sees her daughter being torn apart wrecks her. When Morgan finally falls asleep, blotchy faced, Pepper lays her in bed, and heads into the living room.   
  
She finds Rhodey and Happy on the couch, looking somber and blotchy faced as well. Collapsing in between them, she’s immediately met with hugs from either side.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever felt pain this intensely before. It feels like my heart is going to explode. I-I can’t...” she chokes off her words, another round of tears hitting her like a tsunami.   
  
“I know. I know,” Rhodey whispers from her left, gripping her hand again.   
  
“God I’m so sorry Pepper. I don’t even have words. But I’m right here for you, whatever you need,” Happy wobbles out.   
  
Pepper lets out a wet laugh, before scrubbing at her face.  
  
“God imagine if he could see us right now. He’d get that smartass look on his face, say something about ‘aw shucks, all this for little old me?’” she impersonates. The men at her side laugh in response.   
  
“He’d be all ‘so what do you guys have planned for my funeral? A carnival? The Pope? A 3 day celebration on a yacht in Greece?’” Rhodey says in a dry voice, inducing more laughter.   
  
They stay awake for a while, making jokes, crying some more, and reminiscing on some old memories. Eventually, Rhodey and Happy retire for the night to their personal guest rooms, and Pepper goes to her own room.   
  
Morgan is sleeping in the middle of the bed, which really looks way too big now. She must have gotten up at some point, because Pepper sees that she’s wrapped in Tony’s favorite hoodie. It completely engulfs her.   
  
She smiles sadly, all cried out for the night, and curls up in bed next to her daughter. Morgan instinctively clings to her, and Pepper feels comforted by the weight on her chest and in her arms. She looks at the ceiling, the silence ringing in her ears and whispers quietly.   
  
“I hope you can hear me somewhere out there Tony. It’s been less than a day and I miss you already. As you’ve seen, we’re all a mess.”  
  
“I don’t want to live without you by my side. I wanted to grow old with you. I wanted you to walk our baby down the aisle one day.”  
  
She chokes up again.  
  
“I wanted to have more children with you.”  
  
“We’re all going to miss you like hell. Morgan probably won’t ever be the same. But you did the right thing. The honorable thing, the right thing, the only thing you could’ve. What you were destined to do. And you know what? You saved the world. Not just our planet, but the entire universe. You did that. And I hope wherever you are, you’re at peace. That you’ve finally rested.”   
  
She hears the wind outside pick up suddenly for a moment, rustling leaves around, before dying as quick as it came.   
  
“I love you forever Tony. And you know Morgan loves you 3000,” Pepper smiles softly, before whispering out a goodnight, and drifting to sleep.  
  
——  
  
Pepper heavily mourns for a week. She allows herself that much.   
  
The funeral comes and goes, with a final message from Tony, and a painful sendoff.   
  
But she picks herself back up. Steels herself. Pepper Potts is nothing if not resilient.   
  
——  
  
She expects Stark Industries to be in panic mode when she finally works herself into a mindset where she can deal with normal life. Once upon a time, she would have been at the front of it all, frantically planning media stories, and memorials, and ways to help fix the world now that half of it had returned.   
  
But now she has workers and assistants who can take care of those things for her. And she lets them do their things, and works on offloading more responsibilities to other people for the time being. She needs to focus on her daughter.  
  
——  
  
Morgan is unlike herself for a long time. She’s quiet and reserved and spends a lot of time just existing in the spaces her father spent most of his time in. Playing quietly in his workshop, napping in his bed, refusing to eat anywhere expect his seat at the dinner table.   
  
It takes a lot of time, attention, crying sessions, tantrums, child psychologists, and love before she turns back to the child she once was. Not quite the same, but she’d never be the same again.   
  
It’s only once Morgan is back to a semblance of her normal self that Pepper takes care of herself. She’s full of grief and mourning and depression. Watching her lover die firsthand, and dealing with the fallout afterwards has ruined Pepper in more ways than she’d like to admit.   
  
But with time, the support of Rhodey and Happy, the love from Morgan, and therapy, she works her way back to herself as well.   
  
She thinks Tony would be proud of them both.  
  
——  
  
Once Morgan, Stark Industries, and Pepper herself are sorted out, she allows herself to think outside of her small bubble. Tony’s death and the battle affected more than just them.   
  
Pepper does her best to reconnect with the scattered Avengers. She has a small gathering, and invites the Lang and Barton families over. Pepper is nothing if not a people person, and it feels good to have a light, fun, get-together.   
  
She meets Scott Lang and Hope Pym properly, and catches up with Clint and Laura. Having other children around is visibly helpful for Morgan, and she spends most of the day laughing and running around with Clint’s boys. Cassie and Lila sit on the porch and talk, laughing and showing each other stuff on their phones.  
  
Later, Lila shows off her archery skills and Cassie is visibly impressed. Pepper can’t help but notice the blush on her cheeks when Cassie compliments Lila, and she shares a sly smile with Clint.   
  
Meeting with Bruce is... odd considering his new form. She goes to lunch with him a few times, and it’s always positive.   
  
Thor is off world, but she sends a few transmissions to him.   
  
Seeing Steve is even odder than Bruce. When she learned that Steve had gone back in time and stayed, she was as shocked as the rest of them.   
  
But she understood the appeal of living out a long happy life with the person you love. If she had the chance to go back and spend 70 years with Tony, she would. To grow old and gray with him. Of all people, she gets it.   
  
She has some good conversations with him. He talks about how his whole life after the serum was for other people. He had signed his life away. For the productions, and the army, and the figurehead of the war. Signed his life away for the Avengers, for the world, for the universe. Nothing had been his. So taking the opportunity he had to go back and live, like Tony told him to, like he wanted, was a no-brainer.   
  
When he finishes talking, he looks at her like he expects to be criticized. She’s sure that many people had. But Pepper just smiles, and says that she understands.   
  
She thinks Tony would have too.   
  
——  
  
Pepper doses out meetings and connects with new Avengers and almost forgets someone very important until one summer night.   
  
She’s watching the news after Morgan has gone to bed. It’s mindless, and she’s more focused on her laptop in front of her, before a name pricks at her focus. Lifting her head, she sees a video of Spiderman in London, swinging away from drones, and fighting with some man in the walkway above.   
  
Peter.  
  
God how did she forget Peter.  
  
It wasn’t intentional, really. When reaching out to Avengers, she mainly thought of those who had formally classified themselves as Avengers. Peter hadn’t stayed in contact with anyone from what she knew, but she hadn’t been paying much attention in the first place.   
  
She mentally kicks herself for forgetting someone so important to Tony.  
  
When the news changes to a different story, Pepper pulls her laptop closer, and does research. It turns out Peter had been dealing with some crazy monsters in Europe, and trying to disguise himself during it. When she sees shaky camera footage of Happy with some teenagers in London, she actually does smack her own head. She hadn’t heard from him in a week, but she figured he was off doing other important things. God, she should really keep better tabs on people.   
  
Pepper needs to see Peter.  
  
——  
  
After getting in contact with Happy, she travels to Queens to see Peter. Pepper had seen the Parker apartment once, when Tony had her come with him for a dinner. But Happy tells her that they moved after the Blip.  
  
When she knocks on the door, she’s greeted by May.   
  
“Pepper? Oh my god, Pepper! It’s been so long,” May exclaims, reaching out to give her a hug. Pepper laughs lightly, and returns the hug. May pulls away, and looks at her curiously.   
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here,” May asks, gesturing for Pepper to step inside. Pepper takes her heels off, and moves to the couch after May sits.   
  
“I saw the news and wanted to come check up on Peter. I’m sorry that it’s been so long since everything happened and I never contacted him,” Pepper trails off, feeling guilty. May smiles sadly at her.  
  
“Oh honey, there’s no need to apologize. You’ve been through a lot. I’m sorry for you loss. How’ve you and Morgan been doing?” May asks, dropping a sympathetic hand over Pepper’s.   
  
“Morgan was doing really rough for a while. She’s finally back to something like her old self, thank god. After that, I finally focused on myself some and dealt with my own pain. We’re doing much better definitely. Still hurts of course,” Pepper replies. May nods her head.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that. As you know, Peter’s parents died when he was young, then his uncle when he was 14. So I’m experienced in the department of mourning children and dealing with personal grief. Anytime you need someone to talk to, I’m here, okay?”   
  
Pepper can’t help the tears welling up in her eyes, and laughs a little while wiping them away. May hugs her again, and they’re both smiling when they pull away.  
  
“Thanks May. It means a lot. How’s Peter been? Him and Tony were really close,” Pepper asks. The immediate sadness that seeps into May’s expression makes Pepper’s heart sink.   
  
“Not well I’m afraid. It’s hard when he keeps losing his important role models. Not that he shows that, stubborn boy. He was really struggling before his summer vacation, but the vacation ended up being a mission. He just wanted to relax with friends and ended up being looped into the superhero world again.”  
  
“I’m sure you heard some bits, but basically Fury convinced Peter to help take down these elemental monsters with the help of Mysterio. Only, Mysterio was faking all the attacks. Peter gave Mysterio E.D.I.T.H., which was a program left for him by Tony. He didn’t think he deserved it. Because of that, Mysterio almost killed a lot of people in London.”  
  
“But Peter never gives up; that’s the superhero in him. He defeated Mysterio. And ended up with a girlfriend.”  
  
“It just took a lot more trauma and pain that he didn’t need. I honestly can’t tell if he’s struggling more or doing better. Maybe you can weasel it out of him.”   
  
May finishes with a sigh, and this time, Pepper is the one to reach out.  
  
“Superheroes, huh? Gotta love them, but they’re exhausting aren’t they,” Pepper says, trying to lighten the mood. May laughs, and raises up from the couch.   
  
“You can say that again. Well, Peter should be home in a few minutes, so feel free to wait here for him. Or explore the apartment; nowhere is off limits. I’d stick around but I have to get to work.”  
  
May leaves after they exchange goodbyes, and Pepper is left to explore the small apartment. She smiles at family photos on the walls, and the mismatched styles of the home. It looked well lived in.  
  
She peeks into Peter’s room, only because she has permission from May. The room is messy like a typical teenager’s room, and Pepper has fun picking out all the small details about Peter. The Star Wars memorabilia, the bulletin board full of engineering sketches, the hectic yet extremely organized papers strewn around his desk. She smiles to herself, reminded of the similar way Tony had organized his things.  
  
Moving towards the window, she sees the scuff marks on the windowsill. She can almost picture May yelling at Peter when he climbs in after his patrols.   
  
Turning, Pepper looks at his nightstand, only to have her heart clench painfully. There’s a few photo frames on the small table. One is of his parents, another of May and Ben, and two of Tony. In one, he’s sitting in his workshop, focused entirely on his project in front of him. In the other picture, a selfie, Peter is pressed next to Tony in the backseat of a car. They’re both smiling at the camera with peace signs. She traces her fingers over his face lightly with a sigh.   
  
Before she can explore more, the front door slams, and Peter shouts out a greeting to May. He must realize she isn’t home, and Pepper hears him rifling in the kitchen for a minute. She decides to stay in his room, and perches on a chair across from his bed. He walks in while stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth, and lets out a muffled shout when he sees Pepper in his room.  
  
Pepper can’t contain her laughter at his wide eyed expression, matched with his flailing hands and desperate chewing to try and speak.   
  
“Pepper?! What? I mean, um, Mrs. Potts. Ma’am. Why are you in my room?” he splutters out.   
  
“Hi Peter. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you and I wanted to catch up. See how you were doing and everything. May let me in and said I could explore a bit. I hope you don’t mind,” Pepper replies, smiling at the boy’s nervousness. Peter ruffles his hair awkwardly, and moves to sit on the bed across from her.   
  
“Oh. That’s fine, no worries. You just startled me. Hi,” he says.   
  
“Hi. I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to come visit. I... had a lot on my plate,” Pepper sighs, feeling guilty all over again. He looks up at her with a confused expression.  
  
“Why’re you apologizing? I totally get it, you have a lot to look after. And of all people, you deserved to grieve the most,” Peter trails off, swallowing heavily.   
  
“I’m apologizing because I should’ve included you in my priorities. Yes, I was Tony’s wife, and Morgan and I were probably the most affected. But you and Tony had a special relationship too.”  
  
“I was stuck in my own pain for a while. I had to focus on helping Morgan out of that darkness before I could even think of myself. But even after that, I didn’t reach out. I should have. Mourning together is important. It does you no good to deal with that pain and loss alone,” Pepper expresses, reaching out to grab his hand.   
  
She gives him a deep look of understanding, and feels her heart clench when tears start rolling down his cheeks. He wipes at them quickly, but she pulls his hand down. Pepper reaches out, and wipes at his cheeks with the softness she usually reserved for Morgan.   
  
“Don’t shy away from being vulnerable. Tony wasted a lot of time and caused himself a lot of pain holding his emotions in. It’s okay to cry Peter,” she whispers, pulling herself up and onto the bed beside him. Pulling him into a hug, she rubs soft circles on his back while he cries.   
  
“He loved you Peter. He really did. That man bragged about you all the time. Tony really believed in you.” The words have a visible effect on Peter, and Pepper can’t help but cry a bit herself. But she has to get these words out.  
  
“He’d tell Morgan stories about you all  
the time. There was a solid month where she only wore Spiderman merch. It stopped when Morgan tried to swing from a tree using a web fluid sample she found in Tony’s workshop. Finding my daughter hanging upside down from a tree giggling hysterically was the last straw.”  
  
Peter laughs at the mental image and leans more into Pepper. She pauses for a moment, before continuing.   
  
“I think you’re the reason he decided to try and solve time travel. No one else knows this. Steve, Natasha, and Scott came and tried to convince him to do it. But he was firm in his rejection. Later that night, I saw him pull out a picture of the two of you. Not even half an hour later, he was at his table trying to figure out a way to make it work. He really did it all for you,” Pepper reminiscences, smiling at the memories of their last real night together. Peter blinks up at her in surprise.  
  
“I mean... I knew we were close. He was really important to me. But I didn’t realize that he... he did it for me?” Peter asks, looking up to Pepper searchingly. She gives him a small smile.   
  
“All for you. Happy told me about E.D.I.T.H. and what happened in Europe. I don’t want you to ever doubt yourself. Tony saw the absolute best in you. Saw your potential, and your strength. You might never become ‘the new Ironman’, but you can make Spiderman an important, strong, and kind superhero too. No use in trying to imitate someone else,” Pepper asserts.   
  
His eyes brighten and soften all in the same, and he gives her an inspired look. They're the words that he needed.  
  
——  
  
Pepper decides to invite the Parkers over for an early dinner one day. She greets May and Peter at the door with a smile, and takes them on a little tour around the house. They saw bits and pieces during Tony’s funeral, but Pepper figures it’s the proper thing to do.   
  
Pepper calls for Morgan to come and greet their guests. She hops out of her room with a bright blue cape tied around her neck, and her sparkly pink swim goggles pushed up on her head.   
  
“Yes mommy?” she says, lifting herself to perch on the sofa’s arm on her knees. Morgan balances herself gently, as she looks at the two guests with curiosity.  
  
“You sort of met them before, but this is Peter and his aunt May,” Pepper replies, smiling at her daughter. Morgan hums, lips pursed as she thinks. Her eyes light up, and she bounces in place.  
  
“Oh! You’re the boy in daddy’s photo. And Spiderman!” Morgan exclaims, throwing herself to the couch and rolling off of it. She runs over to Peter and grabs his arm, swinging back and forth.   
  
“I’m Morgan! Can you show me how you swing? What powers do you have? Do you like puppies?” she asks. Peter smiles down at her and laughs.   
  
“I mean if your mom is okay with it, I could go outside and show you?” Peter says questioningly, looking over to Pepper for permission. She smiles and nods, and Morgan jumps happily.   
  
“Yay! Let’s go!”  
  
Peter is tugged out the door and into the grass.   
  
He spends some time shooting webs and swinging around, then holding Morgan while doing so. He uses a web to secure her to himself, just in case, and she laughs hysterically while they move through the trees. Eventually, Morgan directs him to a treehouse a distance from the house, and they climb inside.   
  
“This is me and daddy’s secret hide out. Even though daddy is gone. Mommy wasn’t supposed to know about it but she brings me cookies sometimes so it’s okay,” Morgan says, tugging Peter towards a desk. He sees messy drawings of people, animals, and other unidentifiable objects. He compliments her on them.  
  
“Thanks. And here’s this,” Morgan says, tugging Peter toward a corner of the room. His breathing stops as he looks in front of him.  
  
The wall is covered in photos and drawings. Photos of Morgan as a baby, of Happy holding a crying Morgan in front of him with panic, of Pepper and Tony together, and of the team together. In the center of them all, sits a photo. It’s Peter and Tony, holding his fake Stark Industries award. They’re holding peace signs behind one another’s heads. Taped next to the photo is a messy drawing of Spiderman.  
  
“That’s you. Daddy always missed you. Now I miss him,” Morgan says with far too much grief in her tone for such a young girl. She traces her fingers over photos of the two of them together, rocking side to side. Peter feels his throat close up.  
  
“Your dad loved you so much Morgan. He was willing to give up the world for you. I hope you know that,” Peter replies, moving to sit with his legs crossed in front of the wall. Morgan plops down next to him. They stare up at the photos.  
  
“I know. I love Daddy too. More than 3000.”  
  
Peter feels a few tears slip down his cheeks, and he tries to brush them away. Morgan grabs his hand, and pulls it away. She climbs to sit in his lap, and looks at him straight in the eyes.  
  
“We’ll be okay. Daddy knows it. Mommy tells me that all the time. It’s okay,” Morgan states with finality. Peter pulls her into a hug, and she nuzzles into his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah. You’re right. We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 99% of this in like 2 days then lost all ability write on it. Just finished it finally because I feel SO creatively inspired lately. 
> 
> Probably my last Marvel fic for a bit- I'm on a Stranger Things kick currently! Who knows though, I cycle through my favorite fandoms constantly.


End file.
